powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiraiya
"NinjaBlack!~Jiraiya!" Jiraiya (ジライヤ, Jiraiya) is NinjaBlack (ニンジャブラック, NinjaBurakku) of the Kakurangers. He is a descendant of Jiraiya. 20 years old, he is a Japanese-American ninja from Los Angeles trained by his guardian Gali after his father was killed. Biography Kakuranger Jiraiya stands out among the characters because he speaks English frequently (which at first caused both teasing and confusion with the other team members when he speaks in English), his native language, but he learns Japanese as the show progresses. During his first appearance, he appeared to be helping the Yokai. In reality, he did so to steal the other four scrolls which had been stolen by Azukiarai. These scrolls would allow him and the other three Kakurangers to become Juushou. He is portrayed with a combination of the stereotypical cowboy and surfer persona. He is the pure fighter of the group and although he is skilled in Earth based ninja arts he prefers to fight utilizing his martial art skills. While finding his Shinobi Scroll, Jiraiya was forced to battle Gali, who revealed himself to be the man who killed Jiraiya's father and is now in service of the Yokai. After the bloody battle between them, Jiraiya learned why Gali did it, as well as hoping Jiraiya would kill him had intended. Both the deaths' of Zashiki-warashi and the two men he had known since childhood give Jiraiya his reason for fighting the Youkai. He character corresponds to Yulong. Super Sentai World .]] When Emperor Daidas and his army invaded Earth, Jiraiya, alongside his team, joined with the four Sentai that came before them, the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat him. Ole vs. Kakuranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai NinjaBlack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Jiraiya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaBlack powers are later utilized by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to their original owners. It is assumed Jiraiya, Tsuruhime and their teammates have their powers once again and will work alongside Ninjaman to cut down evil in the shadows once more. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] and as the and Super Sentai are attacked by a giant Warz Gill and Ackdos Gill.]] Jiraiya, alongside his team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. NinjaBlack - Beast General= : NinjaBlack's Juushou form, armed with the Gammer Bow. Black Gammer can perform the 'Kakureryuu Ninpo Suna Arashi,' (Hidden Style Ninja Magic: Sandstorm) a type of dust cloud. Forms Muteki Shogun's left leg. Its name is a pun on the Japanese word for . - Fighter= : Ninja Black's Juushou Fighter form, armed with the . }} - }} Ranger Key The is Jiraiya's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as NinjaBlack. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on one occasion. *Luka became NinjaBlack alongside Joe (AbareBlack) and Ahim (Go-On Black) as part of a all-black change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. *When he, Joe, and Ahim became the Kakurangers while Gai became Shurikenger when they got a Gokai Change mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. The Kakuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Kakuranger keys were defeated by Gokai Green. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Jiraiya received his key and became NinjaBlack once more. Gallery Mmar-blackf.png|A female version of NinjaBlack as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jiraiya is portrayed by . As NinjaBlack, his suit actor was Tsutomu Kitagawa. Notes *Jiraiya shares his name with another tokusatsu hero, Jiraiya of the Metal Heroes series, Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. Both are named after the ninja Jiraiya of Japanese folklore. *He is the only male Kakuranger whose name does not begin with the letter "S". *Jiraiya is the first male Sentai hero associated in the United States but only the fourth overall. (The first three were all female). *He is the first Sentai Ranger that can speak perfect english, followed by Gaku Washio and Mikoto Ozu. See also *Corcus - His Power Rangers counterpart from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. *Adam Park - The Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger who piloted the Power Rangers equivalent of Jiraiya's God Gammer and Black Gammer. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Kakurangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms